Unshakable
by Bunny1
Summary: Sam finds himself with the task of saving Jackie Burkehardt and Steven Hyde's relationship, but as Jackie! Oh, boy, this is gonna be tough! Taking place after the episode 'Double Identity' QL and during 'You Shook Me' T7S. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Sam shook his head at Al. He picked up he little ball with a smirk. He couldn't have possibly come here to help Frankie's Nonna win at Church Bingo... But, he picked up the little ball.

"B-19." he said.

"Bingo! I have bingo!" Nonna said, hopping up excitedly.

Al, in his silly fur hat, pointed to him with his ever-present cigar. "Bingo." he said, and Sam leaped out of the Mafia Don. He was disoriented when he woke back up, but he realized he was naked and in a bed... and in the midst of an orgasm.

"Ohhhh... ohhh _boy_..." he yelled out.

Suddenly, a curly head of hair belonging to a good-looking teenage boy popped up from beneath the covers. Sam skittered back, hitting the wall.

"Jacks?" Hyde frowned up at him. "Jackie, doll, what's wrong?"

"Ohhh... nothing, nothing..." Sam said, clearly freaked out.

Hyde looked concerned, gently pulling him down and into his arms. Sam squirmed, uncomfortable, until he could see in the small mirror on the wall their reflections.

"Oh, I'm... a girl..."

"I'd say woman," Hyde smirked, amused, and kissed the top of Sam's head. "My woman."

"Right..." Sam said uncomfortably, holding the blankets around himself.

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing... I just... Cramp?"

"Ohhh... girl time stuff. Right. Okay." Hyde said, wrinkling his nose. "That makes sense." he said with a nod. "I'll give you some privacy then." he said and kissed the side of Sam's head before leaving the room.

Al walked in from the imaging chamber after Hyde walked out, and Sam was standing before the mirror, looking at Jackie's naked body.

"Wow-wow-wow..." Al said in a teasing purr.

Sam yanked the blanket around himself. "Will you cut that out?" he huffed.

Al smirked.

"I'm traumatized!"

"Well, you should have an easy job."

"Oh?" Sam asked, fidgeting.

"Yeah, keep Jackie- that's you, Jackie Burkehart- and Steven Hyde, her boyfriend, from breaking up."

"They seem so happy, why would they break up?"

"Sammy, I had four wives. It happens. You're in a good year, though... this is the year my son was born."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You have a son?"

"You forget too much- yeah, Cole, he's 12, and currently a smartass who keeps swearing at my new ladyfriend in Italian."

Sam smirked; yes, that sounded like it would be Al's kid.

"Which wife was that with?"

"Number four- well, technically number four was married to five other guys under five under aliases before we even met... but that's a story for another time." Al said, looking at the remote. "Anyway, just don't let them break up."

"Right..."

Sam made Al turn around when he pulled on Jackie's lacy underpants and reached for her skirt. He saw the tiny little demi-bra on the bed, but he wasn't going to wear a bra. He couldn't even begin to fathom putting the damn contraption on. He started to step into the skirt when the door swooped open.

"Ooops! Sorry!" a loud voice yelled, and Sam looked up to see a strange teenage boy, gangly but handsome.

Sam pulled the skirt around his unmentionable parts and glared at the intruder.

"Will you get out of here!" he hollered at the top of his lungs.

"That dirty dog..." Al muttered. "He's not even doin' it right..."

Sam rolled his eyes, but then a hand grabbed the boy by the neck, yanking him roughly out of the room, and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Ah, Sammy, you'd best get dressed now." Al advised.

Sam quickly shoved himself into Jackie's skirt and top, and rushed out of the room to see the boy in question holding his eye.

"What? Like I've never seen her naked before?" he muttered, but Steven stomped his feet and the boy made a mad dash for the door.

"Tool." Hyde muttered angrily.

He walked up to Sam, looking him over with such love in his eyes. It was clear to Sam that this Jackie and Hyde were meant to be together- and he wanted to do everything he could to keep them that way... Sam allowed it when Hyde put the arm around his shoulders, and even leaned against him.

"No more alone with him. I don't trust him." Hyde swore darkly.

"Yeah, no problem." Sam said, shaking his head...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Jackie was pacing, pinching the hairy arms of her new body.

"Wake up, damnit! Wake up!"

Al walked in, amused.

"First you jump in screaming out about God and someone named Steven, and now you're pinching yourself? Deviant, are we?" he teased.

"Oh, you shut up!" Jackie snapped. "I don't know what kind of a magic spell you put on me, but you fix it _now_!" she demanded.

Al rolled his eyes. "It's not magic, it's science. And I'm trying to help you, sweetheart."

"By taking away my beautiful body with it's perfect skin and curves and making me a hairy jock?"

Al rubbed his ear. "You remind me of my second wife, geez... Look, honey..."

"Oh, don't you 'honey' me, mister- my Steven will come find me and save me!" she declared. "He loves me!"

"Of course he does..." Al soothed. "Come on, sit, relax..."

Grumblingly, Jackie did as asked.

"Now... this is all gonna just be forgotten, I promise?"

Jackie looked at him warily. "I don't believe you..."

"No one ever does, but it's true." Al nodded. "Now... in 1980 you marry Fez-"

Jackie started laughing.

"Is this a bad joke? I'd _neveR_ marry _Fez_! I don't _love _Fez! I love _Steven_!"

Al pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, you're loud... okay, honey, I know that. But... you do it out of spite because Steven won't marry _you_."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like me..." Jackie says with a sigh.

"You want me to help you keep that from happening?" Al asked sternly.

Jackie nodded meekly.

"Okay, then you be a good girl and answer any questions I might have, and be patient, okay?"

"Yes, sir..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kelso walked into Donna's den where Sam was pacing alone, looking freaked out.

"Jackie?" he asked, looking pitiful.

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "You treat me like an object this morning and you expect sympathy?" he frowned.

"I said I was sorry!" Kelso whined, throwing himself onto the couch.

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh... yeah." Kelso said, shrugging.

Sam rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You need to learn how to treat women with respect- especially me, considering I'm your best friend's girl." Sam said huffily.

"You used to be my girl..." Kelso pouted.

"Yes, well... there's a reason I'm not anymore." Sam said flatly. "Obviously you have no respect for me or any other girl, and Steven-"

"Yes, yes, you love Hyde." Kelso said flatly, tossing his hands up. "Whatever, I _know_ that! You don't have to keep throwing it in my face." he huffed.

"I... do that?" Sam frowned.

"By the fact that you guys are constantly around and... all happy, yes!" Kelso pouted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "People in love shouldn't have to hide that to make you happy." he said flatly.

"But, Jackie..." Kelso whined. "I have a_ problem_..."

Sam sighed, still standing about five feet away from him. He didn't trust him, but he could see where a girl would be taken in by the fact that he sounded like a whiny three year old who just wanted his Mommy. Not that he would have if he was a girl- that would just annoy him.

"Yes, you could grow some cajones." Al said, walking in.

Sam looked over at Al silently.

"This is it, Sammy. The beginning of the end... this is the convo that broke Jackie and Steven up, so you'd better tread carefully. Stay away from him, don't let him touch you."

"Like I'm really gonna let him touch me!" Sam blurted.

Kelso raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't gonna." he said. "Okay, maybe I'd ask for a sympathy squeeze." he admitted. "I just... I'm freaked out?"

Sam frowned at him. "Freaked out about what? Isn't there someone else you can go to? I promised Steven not to be alone in a room with you."

At this time, Hyde happened to walk into the hallway, and paused at the door.

"But, Jackie, come on..." Kelso whined. "I need your help!"

"Help with what? You sound like a toddler..." Sam growled, running a hand through his hair.

"Fez had a sexy dream about me!" Kelso said with a pout. "I'm all freaked out..."

"Because you think it makes you gay?" Sam blurted.

Kelso looked up in jaw-dropping shock.

Al smirked. "It does have merit." he said. "From what the chickie in the waiting room says, he' can't keep it in his pants to save his culo."

Sam smirked, thinking he could have some fun with this- and maybe get Kelso to back off of Jackie as well.

"Maybe you... liked the idea?" Sam offered, trying to hide the smile.

"Oh!" Kelso shrieked. "I... did... _not!_"

Sam merely shrugged, backing away as Kelso stepped forward. "Well, you cheated the entire time you were dating Ja- er, _me_." Sam reminded him. "Maybe you were overcompensating because you're scared to admit your feelings towards your friend Fez, or any other man."

"That's good, Sammy." Al encouraged.

Kelso angrily grabbed Sam's arms tightly.

"You dirty dog..." Al growled. "Sam, do something!"

Sam pushed him off, but before he could do anything, Hyde had come into the room, and punched Kelso hard enough to knock him out.

"You all right?" Hyde asked, looking into his face tenderly.

Sam wavered, uncomfortable with the thought of having to kiss a man, much less a teenage boy...

"F-fine..." he said, not having to feign the nervous tremble.

Hyde sighed, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. "Okay, come on. You go back to the Foremans," he suggested softly, "Mrs. F. is making homemade cookies."

Sam nodded, walking out of the house, leaving Hyde standing over Kelso.

Kelso pulled himself up, looking dazedly at an annoyed Hyde.

"Hyde, I-"

"Forget it, it's over with." Hyde said sharply. "But if you ever touch her like that again, you won't get off so light."

"I didn't mean to, she just-"

"I heard what she 'just', and you deserved that. Hell, you know..." Hyde said, hooking his thumbs in his belt, "Maybe she's right. We should explore that theory with Eric and Donna..."

"Hyde!" Kelso pleaded.

But, Hyde smirked, walking towards the Foremans.

Sam reached the kitchen and Al looked at him happily. "You did it!"

"I... what?"

"You did it!" Al said. "Sam and Jackie are today married with children, happy."

"That's great- why haven't I leaped?"

"I don't know..." Al frowned, punching buttons.

"Oh, Ziggy says you need to meet Hyde in the yard."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Sam grumbled, going back out into the yard where Hyde was being followed by Kelso. Hyde walked over, picking Sam up into his arms. He looked at Kelso. "Mine." he said.

Kelso folded his arms. "Keep her." he grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, totally am." Hyde said with a quirk of his mouth.

"Ziggy says to suggest he take you to a hotel for the weekend." Al said.

"What?"

"I said you were mine." Hyde said, kissing his cheek.

Sam tried to hide the grimace.

"Do it, Sam." Al growled. "he'll forget his condoms and Jackie will end up pregnant with their first son, Jackson. Don't worry, she'll be there by then. You wanna leap, do it."

"Ahhh... let's go somewhere just us." Sam said, putting on a bright face. "A hotel for the weekend?"

Hyde raised his eyebrows, and then grinned. "Oh, yeah..." he said, and then leaned in for a kiss, startling Sam, but suddenly he was surrounded by blue electricity and disappeared, and it was Jackie back in her own body, kissing him.

"Oh, Steven..." she breathed. "That kiss was like being stuck by lightening." she said.

Hyde grinned. "Come on." he said, "let's go to the Le Motel for the weekend, eh?"

Jackie squealed, hugging him tightly and raining kisses all over his face.

And, that is how history can be changed for the better...

-End-


End file.
